Velvet Crowbar
by CharmNimbus13806
Summary: Life is a velvet crowbar, hittin you over the head, you're bleeding and you want more, this is so like you, I said.
1. Introdução

Oi, gente!

Então, resolvi fazer uma introdução ao que vocês vão ver: songfic!

As letras em si não têm muito a ver com a história, mas eu gostaria que, se vocês pudessem, ouvissem a música enquanto leem, pra ter um clima do que eu estava sentindo na hora de escrever e tal. Pode dar um up!

Vou usar músicas da Lana, porque eu acho que ela tem uma vibe ótima.

A primeira fic que eu escrevi (Burn, baby, burn) é Jorge/Hermione, caso alguém queira ler também, link aqui:

s/8901469/1/Burn-Baby-Burn

Como minha criatividade tá em nível perto de zero, minhas fics sempre vão ter uma pegada romance drama, porque eu gosto muito. Esta fic contém cenas de sexo, então estamos avisados! Boa leitura :)


	2. 1 - Gods & Monsters

1 – Gods & Monsters

Severo estava em um canto de Hogwarts, perto da sala comunal, fazendo anotações em seu livro de poções. Não queria entrar e se misturar com seus colegas ricos estúpidos, e em qualquer outro lugar de Hogwarts, não conseguiria se concentrar em nada, com a perspectiva de ter seu trabalho estragado por Tiago a qualquer momento.

É claro que ele estava viajando pra dentro quando Lilly chegou, tensa.

- Severo, preciso mesmo falar com você... – a voz dela saiu baixa e falhada, enquanto ela ofegava. Caminhara muito rápido, como sempre. Ela olhou para os lados – Mas não aqui.

In a land of gods and monsters,  
I was an angel  
Living in the garden of evil  
Screwed up, scared  
Doing anything that I needed  
Shinning like a firey beacon

Ele guardou as coisas na bolsa muito lentamente, enquanto as possibilidades passavam por sua cabeça. Enquanto ele tentava controlar seu nervosismo perto dela, controlar a torrente de sentimentos, a vontade de pegá-la pela cintura e fazê-la dele.

Eles foram caminhando mais fundo, mais fundo. Chegaram a cantos em que os estudantes da Grifinória nem pensavam em ir, e que poucos da Sonserina chegavam. Quando se trata de crianças e adolescentes, eles podem ser bem preguiçosos, e medrosos. A verdade é que a parte de baixo do castelo era de 'domínio' sonserinos e, por isso, muitas mentiras eram contadas a respeito. Mas esse era o lugar deles, onde eles sabiam que não iam ser vistos, nem ouvidos.

Chegaram lá, e Severo permaneceu em pé, olhando fundo nos olhos aflitos de Lilly.

You got that medicine i need  
Fame, liqour, love,  
Give to me slowly  
Put your hands on my waist,  
Do it softly  
Me and god,  
We don't get along so now I sing

- Ah, Severo... – ela sussurrou, e o abraçou, respirando fundo – Eu não aguento mais Tiago, ele muda, ele vive mudando, eu nunca sei quem das personalidades é realmente ele... Eu me sinto tão sozinha longe de você, Sev...

Que diabos. Ele odiava quando ela dizia coisas assim. Ele SABIA que estava na cara que ele era terrivelmente apaixonado por ela, e ela ainda dizia coisas daquele jeito. Não era justo. Lilly não era muito melhor que Tiago, porque ela obviamente fazia essas coisas para alimentar o próprio ego.

- Ainda é um mistério suas razões para andar com aquele grupo, Lílian. – a voz dele saiu grave.

- Não fale assim comigo, Sev! – ela estava prestes a começar a chorar, uma ansiedade monstruosa tomava conta de seu ser quando seu porto seguro se tornava rígido com ela – Você sabe como eu fico!

Ele saiu do abraço dela e olhou-a nos olhos novamente. Como ele queria poder dizer o que sentia a ela. Mas ele sabia que ela sairia correndo. Como qualquer outra pessoa faria. Porque ele era um estranho que ninguém se aventurava a realmente conhecer. Lilly só se aproximou porque ele foi o primeiro conforto bruxo àquela vida trouxa dela.

No one's gonna take my soul away  
Living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
Monitor, squeeze, squeeze  
And I'm singing  
Fuck yeah,  
Give it to me this heaven  
What I truly want  
Is innocence lost?  
Innocence lost

- Por que você não me quer? – a voz dela saiu quase que como um gemido baixo. Era um suspiro, uma lamentação.

- Como que eu não quero você, Lílian? – ele a colocou contra a parede – Como eu algum dia iria imaginar que você tivesse o menor interesse num monstro, quando você anda com o garoto popular idiota da escola? Tudo o que você sente é carência.

- Então tire essa carência de mim, Severo!

- Eu não vou tirar vantagem de você, porque você vai se arrepender depois – ele sentia raiva, excitação e paixão transbordando por suas veias, enquanto contava as palavras, preso em sua insignificância.

Ela soltou os cabelos, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Começou a afrouxar a gravata.

- Lilian Evans... Não... – ele a repreendeu. Como ela parecia uma criança mimada às vezes!

- Sev... – ela tirou a gravata e a capa.

You got that medicine I need  
Dope, shoot it up straight  
To the heart please  
I don't really wanna know  
What's good for me  
God's dead, I said  
"baby that's alright with me"

Ele pegou sua cintura com uma mão e sua nuca com a outra. Beijou-a com urgência, com paixão. Tudo o que ele quisera a vida toda, estava bem ali. Ela insistiu, a culpa foi dela. Foi toda dela. Ele avisou. Mas ela insistia em provocá-lo, em fazê-lo de idiota.

O beijo terminou e ele continuou olhando intensamente nos olhos de Lilly. Ela estava com as pupilas levemente dilatadas, ele sabia o suficiente sobre isso. Com um aceno de varinha, e nunca deixando de olhar pra ela, conjurou um forro mais confortável para o chão.

Eles não precisavam falar. A urgência era mais forte. Ela se deitou, e o corpo dele convergiu, e logo ele estava em cima dela, beijando seu pescoço, passando as mãos hábeis e sedentas por suas coxas. Levantou a saia dela e deslizou até lá, mas antes que ele pudesse acaricia-la mais intimamente, ela o puxou.

- Eu não quero isso agora, Sev. Quero você. – o som já estava saindo abafado, os olhos já estavam estreitos – Logo.

No one's gonna take my soul away  
Living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
Monitor, squeeze, squeeze  
And I'm singing  
Fuck yeah,  
Give it to me this heaven  
What I truly want  
Is innocence lost?  
Innocence lost

Ele se pôs em cima dela, silencioso, vigiando por cada reação dela. Enquanto penetrava, olhava em seus olhos, mesmo que estivessem se fechando e a boca se abrindo em um gemido surdo. Com o corpo, ele fez um escudo em cima dela. Estava cuidando dela enquanto se movimentava, analisava suas expressões, os sons, a temperatura do ar que ela respirava, como seus cabelos repousavam no chão, como a boca dela era tão perfeitamente moldada. Não acreditava em sua sorte, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que fosse tudo mais romântico, com mais tempo. Mas quando o amor da sua vida vem urgentemente querendo ser sua, você não rejeita. Você faz amor com toda sua alma para ver seu amor feliz. Severo explodiu dentro dela depois de um urro curto e grave, e ficou um tempo esperando que ela abrisse os olhos e saísse correndo de vergonha. Mas ela não saiu correndo. Ela o beijou e foi se sentando devagar, absorvendo as informações devagar, o que havia feito.

And now I sing.  
No one's gonna take my soul away  
Living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
Monitor, squeeze, squeeze  
And I'm singing  
Fuck yeah,  
Give it to me this heaven  
What I truly want  
Is innocence lost?  
Innocence lost

- Obrigado. – ele sussurrou, e passou os dedos pelo rosto rubro dela.

Ela sorriu, mas era claro que não entendia a dimensão daquilo tudo. Não entendia o quão agradecido ele estava, de como ele lembraria dela pro resto de sua vida. Não entendia o quanto ela representaria a tortura e o deleite de Snape, ao mesmo tempo, para sempre.


	3. 2 - Backfire

- Sev! - Lílian estava nervosa. Parecia que não adiantava tentar explicar nada pra ele, não faria efeito.

Salvatore you can def be  
My baby blue  
Be my mafiosi rock n'roll high  
Back to Malibu  
In our trailer park for two  
We're like Sid and Nancy  
Loved in the fight

Ele não aguentava vê-la com Tiago. Principalmente depois que ela se entregara pra ele daquele jeito. Por que ela não ficava com ele, e só com ele? Ou sem ele, de uma vez por todas, e acabaria com aquela tortura toda? Só a visão dos quadris dela requebrando por Hogwarts despertava mil emoções nele, e ciúmes era uma das mais fortes.

- Eu acho que você é egoísta, Lílian. - ele disse entredentes - Você sabe o que eu acho dele, e continua desfilando com aquele grupinho nojento por aí.

- Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada, Sev! É sério! E também, se tivesse...

- Se tivesse, você poderia me esquecer, Evans. - ele a interrompeu. - Não que você se preocupe.

We got a jumper  
got a jumper  
got a jumper  
got a junk on  
My man's crazy and his mind is a knife  
But I like him - fact, i love him  
I can't get e-enough of him  
He knows only I can save him tonight

- Eu não compreendo você, Severo! Ao mesmo tempo que você odeia tanto Tiago e seus amigos, e vive apontando defeitos neles, você não para com suas pesquisas com artes das trevas! Nem por mim!

Ele, que já estava de costas para ir embora, virou-se de volta e ficou olhando nos olhos de Lílian por um bom tempo.

- Você não sabe do que está falando. - 'eu largaria qualquer coisa por você' ele continuou em sua cabeça. Mas ela nunca daria certezas a ele, ela era indecisa demais, orgulhosa demais. A qualquer momento poderia simplesmente decidir se casar com Tiago e nunca mais falar com ele.

I've been waiting on your love  
Baby, for too long now  
too long now  
I thought that I could change you like the others  
but I don't know how  
don't know how

It's gonna backfire  
It's gonna backfire, baby  
gonna backfire  
gonna backfire, baby  
Told you one million times before  
Yes, I'll run for it a million more

Ela foi até ele e pegou suas mãos.

- Todo esse ódio e todo esse remorso vão corroer você, Sev. - em seguida, ela pousou a mão nos ombros dele, carinhosamente - Eu me preocupo com você, sim, e não quero que acabe em Azkaban. Você é um cara legal, não merece o sofrimento que recebe, mas também não deveria causar mais, a outras pessoas...

'Você poderia me curar', ele pensou. 'É só dizer as palavras que eu preciso ouvir'. Ele ficou olhando, quieto, nos olhos dela. Sabia que ela não entendia a gravidade de seu olhar, sabia que ele era um livro fechado, mas por que haveria de não sê-lo? Se ele falasse o que sentia por ela, o mundo cairia, porque ele sabia que ela não sentia. Por mais que o sexo tenha acontecido, ele sabia que não era bom o suficiente para ela.

Tired of fighting you  
Seems like everything I do  
Even when I win, I lose wit' you, man  
And it's not something you choose  
You say trouble follows you  
It's been like that since the day you began

Severo pegou-a pela nuca e a beijou. Estava nervoso, apaixonado, com raiva, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Queria o corpo dela e ao mesmo tempo queria que ela pagasse o preço por andar com aqueles esnobes. Queria que ela o amasse e queria que parasse de ser tão idiota e tão egoísta.

Ela logo conjurou algum conforto para deitar, e puxou Snape por cima do próprio corpo.

We've got a jumper  
got a jumper  
got a jumper  
got a jumper  
I know very well you're bringing me down  
I will follow, I will follow  
For a little piece of heaven  
I am ready, I am willing to drown

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de tirar a própria roupa, nem a dela. Pôs a calcinha pro lado, abriu a braguilha da calça e penetrou bem devagar. Enquanto forçava lentamente para dentro dela, beijava-a lentamente, descendo pelo pescoço.

- Ah, Sev... Ah! Mais... Fundo... - ela sussurou bem baixinho, em meio a gemidos curtos.

A sensação de estar dentro dela de novo, a sensação de dominá-la, de seu corpo por baixo do dele, mesmo não estando nu... Já podia se mexer mais confortavelmente sem ter medo de machucá-la.

I've been waiting on your love  
Baby, for too long now  
too long now  
I thought that I could change you like the others  
but I don't know how  
don't know how

It's gonna backfire  
It's gonna backfire, baby  
gonna backfire  
gonna backfire, baby  
We've done it a million times before  
Yes, I'll run for it a million more

- Ahhhh... - ela gemeu, um gemido longo, quando ele deu uma estocada única com força.

Ela devia gemer assim quando estava nos braços de Tiago. Devia ser o exato mesmo som. Será que ela mentia que sentia prazer? Ele queria tanto tê-la só pra ele.

- Isso Sev, aí... Ahhh!

We're always taking trips downtown  
Officer Brown's always coming around  
Tappin' on our windows  
"Kids, come out  
Ain't no way to live  
Let me show you how"  
But we know we're not gonna change  
Keep hustlin' every night and day

Ele afundou seu rosto em seus seios, com paixão e com raiva, e as mãos dela se entrelaçaram em seus cabelos. Suas unhas da mão direita passavam de leve em sua nuca, entrando em sua camisa...

- Mais rápido... - a voz dela era sempre abafada e falhada.

Ele abriu os olhos por um momento para observá-la. Estava quase lá, quase gozando. E ela também, será? Esse era uma oportunidade boa para deixá-la sentir o que é não se ter o que quer a hora que quer. Ela que corresse atrás de Tiago para finalizar o trabalho. Ela precisava saber o que era sentir o que ele sentia, um amor não finalizado diário, um sentimento de raiva e paixão misturados, vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Saiu lentamente de dentro dela, fechou a braguilha.

I've been waiting on your love  
Baby, for too long now  
too long now  
I thought that I could change you like the others  
but I don't know how  
don't know how

- Sev, o que...? - ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele.

Ele olhou para ela, os lábios finos de desgosto. Levantou-se, arrumou-se e saiu, sem dizer nada. Seu coração estava em pedaços, mas ele precisava ensinar uma lição a ela. Já que ela não o amava, ele não se entregaria por completo a ela. Não daria o prazer de ter tudo o que se quer dele, de se aproveitar dos seus sentimentos. Que sentisse raiva, que sentisse saudades. Ela precisava aprender.

It's gonna backfire  
It's gonna backfire, baby  
gonna backfire  
gonna backfire, baby  
Done it a million a million times before  
And I'll run for it a million more


End file.
